


Fever. Sunlight.

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Heat. Minho loved it, wanted to drown in it.





	Fever. Sunlight.

Heat. Minho loved it, wanted to drown in it. His skin burned, fever-hot and tingling as Jinki raked his hands down his arms, up his chest. His fingers seared Minho, marking him. Branding him.

Jinki was everywhere, was everything. He surrounded Minho, crowded him up against the bathroom wall, the space too dark, too damp, too small. Minho felt trapped, but so help him he liked it. Because it was him and   
Jinki and there was nothing else, nothing better than this.

His blood boiled, the sunlight that was Jinki burning him. Chasing away every thought, every hesitation until all he knew was Jinki Jinki Jinki. All he thought was yes yes yes. Because they had been friends for years, had been teetering on the edge of something for months. And maybe after hour drinks with their colleagues wasn’t the best time to do whatever this is, but maybe, just maybe it was.


End file.
